


Love in the Cold (DRAFT)

by Dd_Ridge1995



Series: WW2 [1]
Category: World War 2 - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: At least the history is right, Crying, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Holding, Homesickness, If you don't like ww2 I would suggest not reading, M/M, Soviets, The Author Regrets Everything, Time for the real tags, WW2, War, Yes there are Nazis but no dialogue for them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dd_Ridge1995/pseuds/Dd_Ridge1995
Summary: A group of Nazi soldiers is captured in the northern part of the USSR. Within the group of soldiers is a hiding Jew, who left home in hopes he wouldn't be staked out or left for suspicion.





	1. Cold Love Starts Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is boredom talking  
> We've gone into the history section  
> And we're drowning.

**Some Backstory**

 

Gerinio was a young boy born in the southern parts of Germany in 1915. Brown hair and eyes, strong jaw, amazing smile. He was the average child back then, only getting a cold once a year. But there was one thing, you see, he had been adopted by the Rhonesteid family after his birth parents had died in a fire incident. As a boy, he was very interested in the arts and reading, especially reading about the Jewish religion. 

In his later years, Gerino often studied the Jewish religion until 1926 when he had fully converted to it, of course only in private since he believed it might upset his parents to the point in which he’d be kicked out. So, he had only told Maddie, the Rhonestied’s pet goose, as a goose could never talk nor tell a secret. 

Unfortunately, in 1933 the Rhonstied farm was bought by the German government, to be used as a Nazi airfield. So, not wanting to bring attention to himself by staying out of the war, he joined the air force. He went through training and daily routines which he had hated, mostly due to his short stature. Everyone called him ‘The Shortest Nazi in all of Germany’ or ‘the Walking armrest’. The worst part of it though was that he always heard some sort of hate and discrimination towards Jews. 

 

**Up to Date**

It was cold. Really fucking cold. Gerino was kneeling in the snow, hands tied behind his back, about to be shot and killed by the Soviet Soldiers. Great, he was going to die innocent. If he could prove he was Jewish, to break the rope binding his hands and pull out the necklace. The necklace had the Star of David on it, otherwise known in this war as the symbol of the Jews. It was given to him as a sort of trophy for ranking up in flight training, which was bullshit because he did very poorly but kept quiet and to himself. He noticed that the generals and such didn’t mind him as much as the others. 

_ Huh, _ He thought,  _ is that really going to be my last thought, what the generals thought of me?  _

It was horrible to Gerino, to think of what such people thought of you as you were about to die. He hadn’t seen the Soviets get into position, hadn’t heard the other Nazi’s complaining.

“Sir,” Gerino looked up to see a tall figure holding or more likely dropping, a shotgun, “A-any last words or-r requests?”

_ He has an absolutely terrible grasp on the German language and that gun. _

“Why?” He could see his breath and feel the cold air, it stung.

The Soviet that stood before him,  _ a blonde maybe? _ , turned his head and rose his shoulders.

“I gues-s, you w-er-e the mOst complaint o-orR Qui-et.”

Gerino squinted at him for a moment, trying to make out somewhat of a sentence. 

“I have two requests” 

“A-llright”

Gerino tilted his head upwards, towards the Soviet General, as he could now kind of see.

“One” He put his head down again, blocking the oncoming wind gusts, “I  _ can _ prove my innocence, and that I happen to be no Nazi or killer.”

He could hear the Nazis squabbling and yelling at him. Gerino didn’t listen, he didn’t need to listen to the jerks. The General lowered his gun, which made him nearly drop it. Gerino just sighed and shook his head.  _ I swear they all act like this. _

“And secondly, you need to learn better German. It’s like listening to an ice grinder talk.” The general- who Gerino now calls  _ The  _ General- glares at him before looking to a soldier and blathering some nonsensical Russian to him.

“What should we do about the Nazi’s first request, Provonski?” Rashanka turned and asked.

“Well, if he can prove it let him, I’d like to see how this would turn out.” He grinned and tried to light a cigar before giving up. 

At this point, Gerino had his puppy eyes on hoping that his request would be accepted. 

After the two were done talking, the General looked at Gerino, welcomed by beautiful and large eyes that looked like little chocolates. 

“Alright f-Ine, just l-et cut t-he binds”  _ Devastatingly horrible grammar. _

And so, Rashan’ took out his crappy butter knife and cut through the rope, freeing Gerino. His knees were freezing, his head hurt, and he couldn’t tell right from down. Along with all that everything went very sickening.

Forgetting his necklace he remembered his gun and yelled “Give me my gun!”

The Soviets laughed of course.

Gerino realizing his mistake, he fixes it, “Not exactly the right wording. Just give me the gun with the purple tie on it, please?”

Everyone hesitated before one brave soldier handed it to him. They braced themselves. Gerino placed it on his knee, hopping on one foot like a rabbit, and shoved it down. A loud crack spread through the air like wildfire. Everyone was eagerly waiting to see what had made the crack, gunfire or perhaps something else. 

Gerino dropped a half and cursed “Ow, shit, splinter.”

The gun was not a gun but it was a large piece of carved wood, very well carved by the looks of it.

Rashanka looked visually astonished, “Exp-lain, please.”

“Wood, it’s -huff- wood.” 

“Euuhhh . . . What?.”

Gerino waved the one piece in front of him to give a better explanation. It was hard to wave them, and hard to breathe, and it was cold. He felt himself become weak, and fall to the snow. He felt the impact with the ground and how frigid it was, all before passing out. 

**Black Out**

**Cold**

**Don’t Forget**

**Don’t Die**

**Warm**

**Arms?**

**Door**

**Warmer**

**Help Sir**

**Bed**

**Nice**

 

On December 4th, 1941 a small border patrol in the USSR welcomed a fleeing Jew.

  
  
  



	2. Sleeping and Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerino falls asleep twice. Once being held and another holding someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upload dates will be jumping a lot. Also if you move a few things around the words "A Toyota" is spelled "A Toyota" backwards. Also, the words are at 1944. Perfection.

It wasn’t what he expected death to be like. It was nice and warm, not harsh and cold. Maybe it was hell. Maybe it was hell and if he got up the floor would turn to fire. He didn’t know or care, all he knew was that the last thing he saw was a Soviet General and then the snow.  _ They killed me, _ Gerino thought to himself,  _ killed me or left me for dead. Either way, I’m dead. I have to be. _ Time felt slower, everything hurt, his mind was racing to understand when he knew he wasn’t able to.  _ Dead. No questioning it.  _

He heard creaking floorboards, then a sigh. More Russian words, this time in a lower voice however they were still indescribable. 

“You were right Rashanka, he  _ is _ short.” 

“Well now, I’ve never been untruthful to my word have I?” There it was again, that voice. It was the general from before, the one he had seen before hitting the freezing ground. 

Gerino moved his arm, not frostbitten but still hurting was where the pain had been at. It stung, which was probably a good thing considering he wouldn’t feel anything if he was left for dead in the frigid snowbanks. The two talking noticed him move his arm and stayed silent.  _ Well, they’re onto me now. Might as well make sure nothing’s broken _ . Gerino waited a moment until moving his other arm. When moved, it was alright other than a bruise or two just above his elbow. He moved his left and the pain was immeasurable, it stung and was probably bruised black and blue along with it being sprained. Possibly broken as well. 

“Ow.” Gerino winced.

The two Soviets stepped back in shock, he was alive.

“He’s awake sir,” Rashanka observed.

The Lieutenant General replied with “I-I see that, he’s probably in pain too. Get the bandages, please.”

“Yes, sir,” Rashanka responded and went off in search of the first aid.

Gerino continued to wince, even though noticing the fact that the Lieutenant was standing  _ right above him _ . After all, Gerino’s health was his main priority at the moment. 

“Sir! The bandages aren’t here!” Rashanka called.

“Improvise! Use cloth!” The Lieutenant called back.

The pain was really setting in now, and it didn’t help that he was laying all the way down. Gerino stopped wincing, opened his eyes, and sat up making his leg bend upwards a bit. Pain relieved for the moment. The Lieutenant rushed down to assist him.

(Side note. ** = German Dialogue, and * = Russian Dialogue.)

“*Easy there, soldier. We don’t need you getting hurt*” 

Gerino tilted his head in confusion, language barriers of course.

“**Uh, sir? Excuse me but I don’t understand . . . the pain stopped though.**”

The Lieutenant had a look of sudden understanding, not for Gerino but instead that he spoke an entirely different language than the man he was trying to aid.

“*Fuck.*” He swore under his breath.

The General entered the room carrying some old shirts and rags, some already stained with blood. Blood. Gerino wasn’t a fan of blood at all, in fact he’d tried to avoid seeing it in the few battles he’d been in. He shifted on the bed, in fear or from being uncomfortable- he didn’t know. Perhaps both. The two noticed, and after a moment the Lieutenant reached out towards the German, in an attempt to calm him. Gerino let himself be held, it was a rather nice gesture and it was warm. A hug. Gerino sank into it, and perhaps a little too much into it since he was fast asleep by the time the Lieutenant pulled away.

“*Seems you’ve calmed him back asleep, sir.*” Rashanka examined gleefully.

“*Better to work on him like this, knowing that he’s actually alive.*” The Lieutenant didn’t question the General’s sudden and light burst of happiness.

Over the next few days, Gerino healed, with the help of the General and Lieutenant, in bed, well not his bed but the Lieutenant’s extra bed in the back room. The back room happened to be a place for homesick or depressed soldiers to go and cry. Gerino didn’t mind, he enjoyed the company and the soldiers were comforted by a hug or soft words being spoken to them. What surprised him the most was that half the soldiers understood him, and one spoke fluent German.

“**Shh, quiet, it’s okay. You’re away from the world now, just me and you.**” Gerino whispered into the ear of one, who was crying silently.

“**Thank you. Thank you, so much.**” The crying soldier replied.

Gerino rubbed his back, he’d been there alongside them at one point, sick of war and wanting so badly to go home. Only to worry that you may no longer have any home to go back to, and quite frankly it hurt Gerino to see the others like this. The people that came in varied from day to day and at one point the General came in and cried. He held the general closely, another kind gesture and perhaps something else alongside it.

“**W-What did you do,**,” The General asked in a weary voice, “**when you didn’t want to kill?**”

Gerino didn’t quite understand his question but he still answered anyway.

“**Well,**” Gerino shifted a little closer to the General, “**when it got really bad I would turn around a corner and fall down as if I were dead. All to avoid fighting or killing.**”

After that both of them were quiet and the only thing to be heard was the floorboards creak and the wind howl to its heart’s content. After a while of waiting in silence, the General’s eyelids fell heavy and his breathing slowed. It wasn’t long that Gerino could hear his soft snores and slow breath.

_ Sleep seems like a good idea right about now. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I implemented a key in the middle of text like an idiot, only because I was too lazy to move it to notes.  
> E: I'm ending this here, just for a while though. I'm working on other WW2 fics at the moment so it'll just have to end here. For. The. MOMENT.


End file.
